Family Curse
by Acedevil
Summary: Ozai thinks about his family and the war. And how Sozin had cursed everyone in the family. - Set in the night before Sozin's Comet. One-shot.


** I don't know how I suddenly thought of writing about Avatar. Must be the rpg. I don't usually write any fan-fiction so don't be too hard. **This is the first story I have actually put some brains into. It's a one-shot. It is set just pre-Sozin's comet.****

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

* * *

><p><em>Tomorrow is the glorious day. The day of the Comet<em>. Ozai smirked to himself as he stepped in the shower_. After so much of planning and the sacrifices of soldiers, the day when Fire Nation will finally rule all. When I will rule all. My destiny will finally be fulfilled. _

_Sacrifices. _That word left a bitter taste in Ozai's mouth. He remembered how Ursa had sacrificed herself for his, no her useless son. Zuko. He couldn't help but frown as he began to think about her son. How he had scarred him for life and whether he had deserved such punishment or not. He still remembered his son's scream echoing the walls of the chamber and how the fire scorched her son. His fire.

"No." He mumbled to himself, trying to relax as the cold water hit him. "Now isn't the time, Ozai." Frustrated, he stepped out of the shower after switching off the taps.

_Why am I thinking such thoughts? Feeling such feelings? Feelings are for week. I am not week. _He wrapped the silk robe around him and walked out of the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Ozai stepped in his room, his mind filled of the crimes he had done. The people that died due to the war he started. <em>My grandfather started. <em>

Ozai froze in front of the mirror, staring at the man he saw in the mirror. Was it really him? He stared straight in the familiar yet unfamiliar golden eyes. _Is it really my destiny to destroy the world in the name of Fire Nation? _

His eyes widened as the realization hit him. It was never his choice. He would have been included in the war one way or the other. It was never his option to began with.

_Father. _His thoughts went to the late Fire Lord Azulon. He had forced his sons to enter the cold blooded war. _What kind of a cold blooded father would do suc-_ He slammed his fist against the wall, a painful bone cracking sound could be heard. But Ozai knew nobody was around. Nobody did care for him.

_What kind of a cold blooded father would do such a thing? I did the same to Zuko. _His hand went through his shiny black hair. He looked at himself again. _Monster. But is it really his fault? _

His father. Azulon. It was his fault. He had made Ozai into a monster. The man accepting to sacrifice his son, banishing his wife, scarring Ursa's son, making Azula into a monster. It wasn't Ozai. It was all Azulon working in Ozai's body.

Ozai stared in the mirror with eyes filled with emotion. With guilt and anger. Anger at his father for turning him in a monster. Anger at him for making him do all this. For dragging him in the war. And guilt. At what he had done to his family. How he had ruined his once picture perfect family.

Then his thoughts began to ponder to his grandfather. Was it really Azulon's fault? Or was it Sozin's? The answer was clear in a few moments.

Beads of sweat fell from his forehead as he stared in the mirror. Sozin. He started the war. He made Azulon into a monster. It was all Sozin. He started this family curse.

Ozai wondered about his family legacy. It was war. People would remember his grandfather, his father and him as the ones who brought the war. He only hoped Ursa's son, would return the honor to his family legacy. _Wait, I want to win the war. The avatar will fail._

But Ozai knew that was a lie. Deep down inside him, he knew he wanted Zuko to sit on the throne. And then he sat down on the meditation spot and prayed to Agni for the first time with noble thoughts.

Ozai prayed about things he never would have imagined he'd ever even think about. He prayed for his son and his daughter. He prayed that if he had to die, which he in a way wanted, he wanted his son to sit on the throne. He wanted his son to clear the family name, the legacy and bring hope back to Fire Nation and the world. And he wanted his son to kill him. _My...son? _He realized how it wasn't Ursa's son anymore. It was his son.

He breathed out in what seemed like peace. It felt so nice. He thoughts again began to wonder. To his brother and Zuko. How they weren't in the family legacy. Or they were. But not in the family curse. The curse Sozin had started and how in a way, he had freed Zuko and Iroh from the family curse.

He prayed that they both together would work it out. It was a heavy task but they had to. He knew he'd go to the war and try to kill Avatar. But if faced with his son, which he hoped he would, he'd take death.

_Zuko deserves to rule. He is a true hero. _That was Ozai's last thoughts as he stood up. He knew that he'd still be cold towards Zuko. It was his duty to Azulon and Sozin. He'd never help him. But he'd never defeat his son or hurt his son again.

He'd never try to hurt Ursa if he ever met her. But he'd never tell Zuko about her. It was his duty to his father. He'd never hurt Iroh, but he'd never fight back. He'd never hurt Azula. Though he knew she was too cursed like him.

_Family Curse. _He lay on his bed and closed his eyes. He hoped his son would break the curse. But he knew he knew he wouldn't back down. It was his duty to Sozin and Azulon. He was in too deep too. He hope his son would finish the family curse which had caused so much trouble to their family tree. Azulon, Ozai, Iroh, Azula, Ursa and Zuko. All because of Sozin. He prayed once last thing that he never knew he'd pray for. _Forgiveness._

* * *

><p><strong>Did you enjoy the story? Are there faults you'd like to point out? Reviews are appreciated. <strong>


End file.
